The Unexpected Future
by Oni Lord
Summary: 10 year in the future and the Teen Titan's are no-more! But when an old enemy shows up they have to ban together to save the world, Again!
1. The First Appearance

The Unexpected Future  
By: Oni Lord  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans Yadda Yadda...  
  
Story thus far:  
  
For many years the Teen Titans have been working together to fight Slate and other villains bent on eliminating them. Unfortunately in this story  
all the members of this unstoppable team have split up as the years  
passed...10 years later...  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Robin: Robin at the age of 24, grew up into a fine, handsome young man.  
He fell in love with Starfire and actually asked her hand in marriage! (Like we all knew that wasn't going to happen!) Robin is currently working  
for the CIA and progresses the fight against evil. He and Starfire now  
live at a mansion in Washington D.C.  
  
Starfire: Now Robins wife, Starfire has finally started to become accustomed to earth's ways of living. Starfire actually started her own  
cooking show called "Cooking with Starifire." (You better believe it!) The show teaches the Tambaranian way of cooking even though the food she  
cooks stinks. Many viewers tune in weekly for excess amusement.  
  
Raven: Raven grew up to be a psychiatrist and now helps people with their own mental problems. She and Starfire became best friends despite their opposite attitudes. Raven also lives in Washington so she can be close to  
her friends.  
  
BeastBoy: BeastBoy despite his skin-color grew up to be very handsome.  
His occupation is a comedian. (Which is perfect for him.) BeastBoy and  
Raven are currently "going out" and their relationship is steadily  
progressing despite their differences.  
  
Cyborg: Cyoborg's personality hasn't changed much. He doesn't have a job but has the duty of keeping Titans Tower in tip top shape. (He now calls  
"Titan's Tower", "Cy's Crib.") This is where he currently lives.  
  
*There are more characters to be revealed in the story keep reading to  
find out who!  
  
Note from author: Yu Mutou has written "Story Thus far" and "Main Characters." Please give her some credit in your reviews! The following story was written by Oni Lord. Please write reviews and I hope you enjoy  
my story!  
  
Chapter one: First Appearance  
  
"Yippee! Robin, my shows coming on!" Screamed Starfire as she jumped up  
and down with glee.  
  
Robin came downstairs to watch Starfires hopeless cooking show.  
"Hurry up Robin you'll miss the introduction!" Yelped Starfire now  
overflowing with excitement.  
  
Robin sat down next to Starfire to watch her tambaranian cooking styles.  
  
Just then Robins CIA watch started beeping. A message popped up saying we  
need backup against a mysterious character at 6745 Science lab.  
  
Robin started to get up and walk away, when Starfire screamed, "Robin  
you'll miss my show! I'm just about to make the Pudding of Sadness!"  
  
"Sorry Star, I have to check something out."  
  
"Oh, that's ok I'll tape it."  
  
Darn, Robin thought as he walked out the door. When he got to the science lab Robin saw a teenage boy with a red "S" on his shirt Robin was shocked  
at the thought of it.  
  
Robin didn't want to believe it but he still thought could it be true...  
  
At that moment a beam of red light came whizzing towards his head.  
  
Robin didn't have time to react so the beam of light hit him dead on.  
  
The last thing Robin saw where CIA agents and a green blur fighting the  
character.  
  
Then he was rendered unconscious still thinking c..c..could it be...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Note from the Author: I know that my chapter was really short but I hoped you liked it! There are going to be some surprising twists in this story so keep reading to find out what will happen! I'd like to give a thanks to  
Yu Mutou for writing the beginning parts. Please read and review her stories too as well as mine. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for my next  
exciting chapter of, "The Unexpected Future!" 


	2. Starfire's Rage

"The Unexpected Future" By: Oni Lord  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titian's or any of the characters yadda, yadda.  
  
Chapter 2: Starfire's Rage  
  
"Where am I!?" Robin said, as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"You're in the hospital." Replied BeastBoy as he stood by Robin's bedside.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Your friend called an ambulance after you were rendered unconscious." Replied the doctor, which was now entering the room.  
  
"The stranger got away but I'm worried about the "S" on his shirt" said BeastBoy. ...  
  
"Yeah I'm confused ...but only time will tell." Robin finally replied.  
  
"It was a minor injury so you can leave tonight." Good thought Robin, but Starfire will be worried.  
  
Meanwhile... Starfire was stomping around the house wondering where Robin was.  
  
That night when Robin returned and thing's were not pretty.  
  
"Robin! What did you think you were doing you...you... Barttle Bag!"  
  
"Whoa Starfire, settle down!"  
  
"How am I supposed to settle down when you worried me sick!!!?"  
  
All this time Robin was going to his bedroom to sleep. While Starfire was still yapping downstairs,  
  
"Roar, roar, BARRTLE, roar, roar, BAG, roar". Robin finally got to his room and shut the door in Starfires face.  
  
The next morning Starfire had calmed down a little bit but was still mad.  
  
When Robin came downstairs for breakfast, Starfire immediately asked have you brought the Cupcakes of Forgiveness Pudding, or Pudding of Soreness, or anything!!!  
  
She finally belched out. Robin replied by slowly by saying, "n...n...n...o...no." He finally said.  
  
With that Starfire through a pan of eggs in his face and stomped out of the house, "arg...women." After that incident Robin grabbed Starfires cookbook and started the Cupcakes of Forgiveness.  
  
Robin started reading the ingredients and by the time he got to 1 cup of Snacep he knew he would have to improvise.  
  
After he finished he decided to go out to eat, bringing the Cupcakes of Forgiveness just in case.  
  
Robin decided to go to "Chez-La-Yu" for breakfast.  
  
To his surprise Starfire was there so he sat next to her and tried to apologize.  
  
Starfire just ignored him, so Robin gave her the Cupcakes of forgiveness.  
  
Starfire slowly put on a smile and gave Robin a bowl of Pudding of Sorryness.  
  
"On my planet it is tradition for people to do the dance of sorryness...do what I do!" Yelled Starfire.  
  
"No that's okay...really." Said Robin.  
  
"But you must!" So with Starfire grabbed Robin and made him do the dance of sorryness...on-top of the table.  
  
The couple was of course the laugh stalk of the restaurant. Fortunately they both came out with a smile. Robins was fake. (Of course)  
  
Note from the Author: Well this chapter was kinda funny a one but I promise my next one will be more exciting!!! It was also short but my other ones will be longer! Thanks for reading a please review! I appreciate the feedback!!! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of "The Unexpected Future!!!" 


End file.
